


The Running Prince

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace didn't have much room in his heart for the royal family, let alone whiny, annoying brats like the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Running Prince

Ace had been very surprised to find a seven-year old living behind the town's small trash yard, and even more surprised to recognise him as the crown prince. The fact that the boy was now trying to follow him home was, yes, surprising, but more irritating than anything. Ace didn't have much room in his heart for the royal family, let alone whiny, annoying brats like the prince.

"Pleeeeeaaaase," whined the prince. "I'm lonely here and it smells bad and it's cold and I never have anything to eat anymore—"

"Then you should have just stayed in the palace!" Ace snapped, glaring. "And stop crying like that! It's disgusting!"

The prince hiccuped and tried to suck back in the snot and tears that had made their way onto his face. "Sorry… Can we please be friends? I'm Luffy. What's your name?"

"Like I'd tell you! Leave me alone!" Ace turned and started stalking back in the direction of his home, but Luffy toddled after him. "What are you doing? I said leave me alone!"

"Why would you want to be alone?!" Luffy asked, shocked. "That's worse than being hurt! That's why I ran away!"

Ace paused. "You don't wanna be a prince because you're too lonely?"

Luffy nodded.

"And you really want me to be your friend?"

He nodded again, expression earnest.

Ace looked away from his honest, pleading eyes, blushing slightly. "Well…" He looked around the trash yard. "If you're living somewhere like this now… I guess you could tag along with me for a while."

"Really?!" Luffy's face broke out in a grin. "Thank you so much! You're awesome!"

Ace blushed more profusely. "J-just until you find somewhere else to live! Don't get attached to me or anything…"

"Thank you!" The younger boy grabbed Ace in a hug, cutting him off. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you!"

Ace placed his hand hesitantly on top of Luffy's head, muttering, "…You're welcome."


End file.
